Black is Black
by Ginevre
Summary: Un sentimiento prohibido para dos hombres en una sociedad que no estaba preparada para ello, una estrella con colmillos atravesada por una cobarde cornamenta... Y un destino forjado en tan sólo una noche, que ninguno de ambos fue capaz siquiera de soñar... ¿Y que otra decisión hubiese podido cambiar?


__**Este fic participa en el**__ _ _ **R**__ _ _ **eto: "Y vivieron infelices para siempre" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".**__

 _ _ **Black is Black**__

Era la última noche, y él tenía que impedirlo fuera como fuera. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en aquellas caricias salidas del alma, que las palabras más profundas y conmovedoras no habían sido capaces de impedir que se apagasen cual extinta vela. Canuto y Cornamenta... cazador y presa... Aquellos cuernos, extremadamente puntiagudos y afilados, por los que él daría su vida entera. Como un buen perro...

Hizo que James penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su propia alma. Y él penetró la suya en un acto de amor que no debía ser el último, no podía... Tantas y tantas veces ambos se habían amado sin palabras, sin caricias, pero sin miedos. Y aunque su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, su amante, jamás habría admitido lo que a ambos les unía realmente, de no haber sido por la irrupción en su vida de esa sabihondilla y petulante pelirroja que parecía saberlo todo, pero que en verdad no sabía nada en absoluto, si él, Sirius Black, un sangre pura de lo más puro, un Gryffindor de lo más traidor y de lo más leal, no le hubiese presionado por culpa de aquella inminente boda que no era más que una infinita locura, intentando que admitiese su verdad, quizá jamás hubiesen llegado a estar juntos. Al menos no así. Nada de lo que ambos acababan de vivir, nada de ese amor salvaje y puro que habían derramado con cada embestida garantizaba que, después de aquella noche de apasionada lujuria, James Potter, su alma gemela, no se casase al día siguiente con quien le había robado su verdadera estrella.

Cuando salió de dentro del cuerpo de James, supo que él jamás podría extirpárselo también de su alma. Pero aquella certeza ya no le bastaba. Se dejó caer a su lado, exhausto como jamás lo había estado por perseguir nada más que una quimera. Y lo miró con ojos apagados por el fin de tan bello como efímero momento. Un quejido lastimero de su amante cobarde, de su amado, se llevó su última esperanza con aquel aliento.

—No sé qué decir. —James le dedicó una mirada arrepentida y culpable mientras el tono patético de su voz se derramaba por el cuarto, infectándolo de un hedor a derrota que lo asqueó por completo. Para decir aquello, habría hecho mejor en callarse.

—Di que no te ha gustado —lo retó con voz llena de rabia, traspasando toda aquella hipocresía con los puñales en que sus ojos se habían convertido tras días y días de llorar en soledad.

—¡No es eso! ¡Y lo sabes!

—¡Di entonces que no eres más que un cobarde!

Por un momento, James se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si el simple hecho de no poder ver la decepción y el dolor en los ojos del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, del que nunca quiso reconocer como su amante y a quien más amaba en el mundo, los borrase de la faz de la Tierra. Siempre había sabido que reconocer todo lo que aquel hombre maravilloso le hacía sentir no traería más que dolor, tristeza y desgracias. Y así había sido. Recordando la firme determinación que lo había mantenido hasta entonces tan sólo a su lado, y no en su cama, empleó tanta fuerza en negar con la cabeza, que sintió que esta iba a saltar de sus hombros en cualquier momento. Se puso en pie e intentó cubrir la desnudez que lo acusaba lo más rápido que pudo, pero la fuerte y enérgica mano de Sirius se lo impidió por completo cuando, de un fuerte empujón sin miramientos, hizo que sus huesos diesen de lleno de nuevo con aquella cama, cómplice de su mayor locura.

—¡Maldita sea! —James se encaró con él, furioso—. ¡Voy a casarme mañana con ella! ¡Esto no cambia nada, hediondo saco de pulgas!

Le había dado donde más dolía, y lo sabía. Por eso, cuando un puño demoledor se estrelló contra su boca haciéndole escupir su propia rabia bañana en sangre, ni se inmutó, pues lo esperaba. Quizá fuera mejor así.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sirius se vistió con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirarlo con asco ni un sólo momento. Ataviado de nuevo con toda la hipocresía con la que la sociedad mágica cubría a sus hijos queridos, le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse para siempre sin girarse ni una sola vez para mirar atrás.

—Es lo mejor para todos, Sirius. —Había súplica en el tono de aquellas palabras dichas con tanta resignación, que a la fiera que llevaba dentro desgarró hasta las entrañas—. Y lo sabes. Además... la quiero. De veras que la quiero.

—Eso lo sé. Pero también que jamás la querrás como a mí me has querido. —No se giró para contemplar la patética figura que otrora fue todo su orgullo.

—No me abandones, te lo ruego —le suplicó, sabiendo que el amor más puro desaparecería para siempre, si él se marchaba.

—Ni siquiera te reconozco. —Escupió las palabras con auténtico placer. Sabía que jamás iba a abandonarlo, que nunca podría hacerlo... Ni a él, ni a esa niñata con suerte que creía haberlo hecho suyo, ni a los hijos de ambos, si es que algún día llegaban. Daría la vida por él y por toda su familia... Pero por esa noche, tan sólo por esa noche, iba a permitir que aquello que tanto amaba se pudriera en su propia inmundicia.

Sus pasos fueron más firmes que nunca al abandonar la casa que, en menos de un día, se convertiría en el hogar de la nueva familia Potter.


End file.
